


We Were Never Meant To Be, Baby, We Just Happened

by Legna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little blood and gore, Betrayal, Character Death, Cocaine, Cousin Incest, Death, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Guns, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Sexual Content, Torture, killer!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a professional killer and he falls in love with a man named Zayn who seem innocent, harmless....</p><p>Zayn turned out to be a target and Liam have choices to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic that I needed to get out of my head...
> 
> This is a Ziam fic but a slight bit of Lirry...it's mainly sexual with Lirry though.

Both gentlemen of class and debonair style, sat in silence and sips whiskey in the library of Harry's mansion. The sound of crackles fills the room from fire ignited in the fireplace. Some candles are lit on tables, the desk and book shelves, releasing an aroma of cinnamon and vanilla. It's one of Harry's favourites.

Liam relaxes from the alcoholic buzz and the soft jazz music playing in the background, not paying much attention to anything except the fire glowing. Harry does the same. He waited for a few minutes then decided it is time to have a talk. 

It's important.

"Liam...." He moves his glass in circular motion with his hand, making the light brown liquor swirl, almost spilling out. "You and I both, know why we're here. Gondera found out and he's not happy." He spoke in his calm tone, staring at Liam. 

Liam gulps; it's a habit he have when he's nervous, afraid....scared. it's rare that he get scared. He kills scary and bad men for a living. He should never be scared.

Liam shifts his milk chocolate eyes from the fire to his best friend and fellow colleague. "You think I don't realise about my situation?" His tone is, of course, sarcastic and Harry gets annoyed by that easily but he kept his cool.

"No, Liam. I'm not saying that. I'm thinking that you don't realise the severity of your situation. It's life or death here and you know it." He move in closer, and sets his eyes on Liam's, so that way he can show that he means business and that he's serious.

"Look, you're a killer. A trained and deadly killer. Being the way you are, a _killer_ , comes with requirements. And you are required....to not have a family, get close and personal with anyone, better yet fall in love. You are required to show no mercy or sympathy. Shit, you shouldn't even trust me and I'm your best friend. I could make a move right now and you would end my life in less than a second."

Liam shows his irritation through his face and body language, shifting his body lower in the chair and placing a hand on his left cheek. "I didn't know you was going for a speech like 'Dera. What's your fucking point?"

Harry smirks, bringing the glass up to his lips and finishes the drink, swallowing the oaky, warm liquid. He places the glass down then pointed his fingers at Liam. "My fucking point is, if you do this....choosing love and leaving this life for...a target. An assignment? You will regret it."

"I'm not getting younger, Harry and I don't plan to stay like this forever. Life is too short for regrets anyway. I learned that several times, being close to death." Liam finishes his drink, staring at the fire again. "I think I love him." He says in a low tone.

Yeah, maybe he do feel love for the man.

He stands from the chair, handling the dirty glass to Harry then fixes his suit. "And I want out. Permanently."

He begins walking and Harry stops him by grabbing Liam's arm. "Well, where are you going?"

Liam looks down at his friend, seeing the light of the fire glowing on Harry's face. It illuminates his features: his green eyes, milky skin and pink, slightly plump lips. Also his hair shines from silkiness of oil sheen. 

Harry is confused and it's apparent on his face. He is not confused by Liam's decision but by the fact that he's already leaving so soon.

"I'm going home to him." 

And Harry nods, letting go of Liam's arm. Harry stands, pulling Liam in for a hug. They stay in their embrace about twenty seconds then pulls back to look at each other....to remember each other as what they were and what they've been through.

"Good luck, Liam."

"Thank you."

And Liam leaves to his home, for his potential love of his life.

****

*Two Weeks Earlier*

It's so easy to keep track of this man. He drinks too much, parties too much and fucks too many girls. That's the life of Niall Horan. Liam thinks it's ridiculous and wonders on how Horan keeps it together, living the life that he lives.

Speed is an option and it keep you going, Liam believes. Or maybe the blond haired bastard have natural, immense energy.

Oh, let's not forget that Niall Horan had planned a murder on one of Gondera's relatives. Niall Horan have to die tonight.

Liam stays at a table that's not too far away from Niall's VIP table of the club. There's pretty women surrounding him and champagne popping every ten minutes. They're loud enough for Liam to hear. Niall's bragging about how much money he have and he can buy a house for each girl that is there. Liam rolls his eyes at that because he know every single thing about the man. 

He's not _that_ rich. 

For some reason, the bastard don't have security guards with him. And it's the perfect opportunity to bump him off.

It is exactly seventeen minutes later and Niall finally excuses himself from the table and walks his way to the men's restroom. Liam got up immediately, following him but discreetly. Niall enters first then Liam goes in a few seconds later.

Liam finds Niall urinating in a stall, with his head back and eyes closed. He's wobbling a little, from drinking and singing to himself. Liam takes the stall next to Niall, pulling down his pants and urinating as well. He kept his face forward, standing silent and waiting to kill his victim.

They both finish almost at the same time and goes to the sinks to wash their hands. 

"Oh, nice shoes, man." Niall slurs to Liam. His eyes are drooping and he have a stupid smile on his face.

Liam smiles anyway. "Thanks." He looks down at Niall's. "Likewise. That's Versace, yea?"

Niall winks as confirmation, ejecting soap onto his hands. 

"Yeah...you like Versace. You own a lot of them." Liam comments. He says this from his studying and stalking on Niall.

Niall scoffs, nearly laughing out a lung. "And how the hell would you know that?" 

Liam finished first, drying his hands and walks behind Niall. "I know a lot. Just like I know that you like iced vanilla latte with a pump of caramel. Your favourite movie is Goodfellas. Tiffany is your favorite whore to fuck every Thursday at the League Hotel and you planned to fuck over Gondera."

Niall's eyes widen and before he had the chance to turn around and confront the strange man knowing so much about himself, a sudden gunshot is sounded and a new hole is made through Niall's head. His body lingers up for a moment, giving Liam some time to witness the inside of Niall's head and seeing brain matter leak out. 

It's cool and fascinating to see. Things like that aren't disgusting to Liam. Just cool.

Then Niall's body collapses to the floor, landing in a small puddle of blood. Unfortunately, there's some on Liam's shoes. It sucks but it's not the end of the world. He wipes off the blood with a wet paper towel then tucks his gun in his jacket, exiting restroom with satisfaction for a job well done.

****

"I'm so proud of you, Payne. Always getting stuff done with no problems." Gondera takes a puff of his cigar, recounting the money then stuffing the large stacks in a white envelope. 

Liam, Harry and their boss slash uncle from marriage, Christopher Gondera, sat around at a giant desk in Gondera's office, discussing business as well. Both Harry and Liam would, as usual, receive praise from 'Dera and collect their rewards, benefits and bonuses, which is enough to live through life in luxury. 

This is their life. They don't get recognition or acknowledgement besides beautiful, gold digging women and men who are curious and wanting to create friendships. They trained from early ages, learning so much and now they work for a mobster....sort of. Gondera is a friendly mobster. He don't hurt people for the enjoyment. He hurt people if he think they deserve it or to protect himself and his empire. Harry, Liam and other people just happens to do the work. 

Gondera is too old and weak.

"Here's your cut." The old man hands an envelope to Harry. "And here is yours." He give one to Liam as well. 

"How's life, 'Dera?" Harry asks, smiling at his mentor. He admires him more than Liam does. Liam like to strictly look at Gondera as a boss and not as an uncle.

'Dera sets down his cigar. "Ah, quite well. My blood pressure is finally down, for finally fucking now. The arthritis is a bitch still and my second wife is having a bustle about Falen. Other than that.....life is good." Gondera wiggles his big, gray mustache from pursing his lips. "How are you boys?"

Liam is twenty-nine years old and he still get called a 'boy'. "Fine. Just doing our jobs and staying out of trouble." Harry nods, silently agreeing to Liam's statement.

"Good, good. Now, I hate to do this. You boys had already completed some assignments and hadn't relaxed yet...." Gondera opens a drawer, pulling out a paper and reads it for a few seconds. "We may have a new one in our midst. We don't have a name yet or description. Whoever it is, invaded our system, pulling out almost a million.."

"A million!? Fuck, jesus..." Harry exclaims, putting his hand over his mouth. Liam knows that he have a new job and he have to do new research. The same goes for Harry.

"Don't fuck Jesus, Harry. And yes, I know. It's a lot and it's truly bad on my business. Anyway,..where was I? Oh, I will contact you boys whenever I get new information. Whoever this guy is, he's hiding well and he covered every track which is why we can't get to him now." Gondera puts the paper back in the drawer then he flick his hands at his nephews. "Now, go relax and have fun. Just keep your phones on ya."

Harry and Liam nods, getting up from their seats and exiting Gondera's office. On their way out, they see a gorgeous, slim Indian girl wearing nothing but a thong. She have two security guards behind her; it's standard procedure for anyone weak and small to be protected if they enter 'Dera's place. 

Harry does a double take. Liam doesn't care much. He's gay. 

"I can see why 'Dera rushed us out." He chuckles, watching the almost nude girl walking to 'Dera's office. Liam grunts in response, thinking that must be Falen that the second wife was having a bustle about.

Harry got done with staring at the girl's breasts and throws an arm around Liam, pulling him in a friendly half hug. "Whatcha doing for tonight?"

"Not much." Liam answers nonchalantly. Harry probably want to party or fuck whores or snort some coke. 

"Hang out with me tonight. Come on... it have been a while, you know? We was locked as kids and I feel like you're slipping away from me, Leemo."

Liam smiles at his friend. Maybe he's right. Since the age of 21 and Harry was 20, they started drifting apart, living their own lives. Yeah, they would hang out now and then but it wasn't like when they was kids and teenagers.

"Fine. If you're buying drinks." 

A smile appears on Harry's face. He's delighted to hang out with Liam after months of no contact; five months almost. He missed him.

****

He was right for the third assumption. Harry wanted to snort some coke. They stopped by an exclusive club first, ordering some drinks and dancing with each other and other people. Liam found only one guy to dance with. He wasn't that attractive in the face but had a nice body so Liam made an exception, grinding up against the tight ass. 

He don't remember his name. It's Bill or Billy.....who cares. Then Bill/Billy left. After the club, Harry drags Liam to a private party at a friend's house. It's small but not quiet. Music is playing and about 50 people are chatting away, drinking and getting a quick bump of cocaine.

"Try it. You'll feel good." Harry slurs his words, breathing too hard in Liam's face. But Liam doesn't mind; he's a little drunk. Caring about most things goes away when you consumes alcohol.

"I don't know, Harry....I don't wanna risk...I'm not tryna get that fucked up. There's people here."

Harry cackles at Liam's little fear. 'You think someone will butt rape you? I'm here. Come on, just give it a try."

Liam shook his head, not looking directly at Harry. 

"Fine....would you try it if we was alone? Just you and me?" Harry suggested, almost whispering in Liam's ear. Of course, Liam deliberates on that. He feel safer with Harry so he nods.

They leaves the basement and goes to a bedroom that isn't occupied by any couple fucking on a bed, or three or more people having an orgy. Harry closes the door and locks it, just in case, while Liam lies on the clean bed, drowning in his buzz.

He's a little nervous because it's the first time that he is trying a hard drug. Harry lies on the bed with him, pulling out a small, plastic bag with white substance inside of it. He dip his index finger in it, scooping a small amount of coke on his finger and brings it up to Liam's nose.

"Here....try." He mumbles and Liam moves closer, lightly sniffing the drug to see if it have a smell. Harry couldn't to help but laugh. Liam looks like a curious puppy right now.

"Fuck it." Liam says, putting his right nostril on Harry's finger, snorting the substance up. "Oh! FUCK!" He feels intense tingles throughout his nose and head. Waves of euphoria hits and he can admits....he likes it.

Just a few minutes ago, he felt like he could fall asleep. Now, he feels wide awake and he feel like the deadliest man in the world. Well, he is one of the deadliest men in the world. His record of killing over three hundred and eighty-three people would finalize that.

He sit up on his elbows, feeling the need to do karate or shooting at someone but there's no point of that. It's just a high. "Fuck...goddamn it."

Harry smirks, witnessing Liam's first time experience, which make him think of other things. "I took your virginity there, Leemo. Just like you did with me." He bites his lips, crawling closer to Liam. "Remember? I was fourteen and you was fifteen. You fucked me in my room....made me cry in pleasure. I thought I was straight. I'm still straight but you was different." 

Liam didn't even notice Harry's hand rubbing his crotch, making him harder. It feel better with the high.

"You remember, babe?" Harry whispers, then gave a quick kiss on Liam's jaw. 

Liam groans because that's his sensitive spot. "Yeesss. I remember. You don't have to do this, Harry."

"No, hush. I want to. The alcohol and drug is helping for my courage. I've been wanting to fuck the shit out of you." Harry licks Liam's throat up to his chin then kisses Liam's lips. 

It is not a good idea because not only that they are friends but they are also cousins and they have to keep their relationship professional most of the time. 'Dera would have a fit if he found out his nephews was fucking.

What he doesn't know, won't hurt him, Liam thought and he buries his hands in Harry's wild curls, pulling him on top.

"It can't happen again." Liam mentions and Harry nods, unstripping his clothes and Liam's as well.

****

Liam doesn't remember how he got home but he is home, in his own bed, with pajamas on. At least Harry made sure he was decent. He groans from the headache, and queasiness gets stronger in his stomach. Snorting coke and drinking is _not_ worth it.

He finds a note on the other side of his bed, reading the neatly written cursive, which is surely Harry's handwriting.

_You passed out in the middle of sex. Yes, we had sex. I finished on time then took you home and put pajamas on you. Regardless of how you feel this morning and realising what happened, we both had a good ass night. -Harry_

Liam plops back on his bed, putting a pillow over his head to block out the sun shining in his room. "Idiot. I'm an idiot."

****

Perhaps, it is a good day to get out of the house and do normal things. He had to force himself out of the bed, inducing some vomit so he could at least feel better and not worry about waiting to throw up any time of the day. 

He goes for a run first, going for a few blocks then into the city. After a mile, he's exhausted and his desire for coffee is strong when viewing a starbucks in front of him. He walks inside and waits in the short line. It's only a girl and two guys in front of him. Usually, it would be about ten people waiting.

A few minutes goes by and it's his turn. "Grande Iced Mocha." He pays and waits, tapping his fingers on the counter. His eyes roams the café and he notice a man staring at him, 

Thanks to his job and the way he was trained, he's already suspicious, remembering the gun tucked properly behind his back and a few, small knives hidden on him. He takes his eyes off the man, pretending that he didn't see him. 

"Here you go, sir. Have a good day." A young man hands the coffee drink to Liam. 

"Thanks." Liam give a weak smile and looked around the café for the second time. The man, who was sitting at the table, is gone. 

It's a good thing that Liam mentally took note of the man's features. His skin was olive. He had dark eyes and black hair. A black, leather jacket and black pants was what he wore as well. He was....handsome too. But it's too good to be true and something doesn't feel right.

He walked out, paying attention to his surroundings while sipping his coffee through a straw. 

"Wait, wait!" Another voice calls out and Liam turns around, with his hand stuck under his shirt and on his gun. It's the same man running towards Liam. "You dropped this!" He's out of breath, handing a small bundle of keys to Liam.

What the hell. He didn't feel it drop out of his pocket. He pat his sweatshirt's pocket just to confirm....and yep, he almost lost it. "Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I would be homeless for a minute. These keys are my life." Liam shares. Literally, it's true. Those keys are access to most of everything that Liam owns or needs to get into.

"It's no issue. I'm glad I helped you out. Sorry about being creepy too. You're just....you look really good. I know you're not gay or anything but yeah...uh, you look good." The man blushes and Liam thought that was the cutest thing. 

So maybe he isn't one of those people..... he's only crushing on him. 

"Thank you. And it's your lucky day. I am gay." Liam sips more of his coffee, staring at the man's reaction.

"Oh! Ohh..." The man grins at that and his eyes crinkles up. "Yeah..it is my lucky day. I'm Zayn."

"Liam." They shook hands and Liam felt a tingle.

That's the moment Liam believes in love at first sight....not exactly first sight but in one of the first moments.

****

For the rest of the week, Liam and Zayn texts each other, sending flirtatious texts and getting to know each other.

As far as Liam know, Zayn is a sweet, shy person who loves his family. He's obsessed with comic books, coffee and blogging. He won't reveal what he blog about though. If's fine with Liam to not know. All he care about is interacting with this beautiful man that he met outside a coffee shop.

Texting and late night phone conversations wasn't enough and Zayn invites Liam over to his house.

"I like your paintings. They're ominous." Liam had some time to scan Zayn's small home while Zayn made his famous blueberry smoothie, adding a touch of vodka and chopped strawberries as garnish. There's several acrylic and oil paintings hung up on the walls of Zayn's living room, kitchen and hallways. Most of them are dark and creepy, consisting of skulls, ugsome monsters, swirls of black and white and all of basic nightmares and ghasty scenes. 

The only clean and light painting is a portrait of Zayn's family.

"Thanks." Zayn replies then continues drinking the smoothie and Liam does the same. It's silent but it's comfortable. That's the thing Liam has never experienced with anyone; being in their presence and being _comfortable_. No awkwardness, no bullshit. It's completely and done at an appropriate pace for both of them. 

"I don't know what it is about you but you're different, I hope." It comes to Liam's attention that they are sitting very far apart, for some weird reason. Zayn's in a chair and Liam is on the couch, across the room.

He presumes up this brilliant idea of getting close and personal while allowing space. It's good for a new friendship, right?

"I am different. I actually like you." Zayn confess, and the feeling that Liam have is better than any high. Fuck, he could possibly fall in love with this guy. Zayn likes him. _He likes him._ Most people would try to use Liam. Shit, Harry used him the other night.

And this is an opportunity....a possibility to not be used.

"Show me then." He needs proof, which is why he requested that.

Zayn moved from the chair and sat next to Liam. "I can only show you by my actions, yeah? I like you. I want you and....I want something good out of this. It will just...escalate with time."

Liam sighs. Zayn is right. So he must be patient. He have to be. A chemistry like this, shouldn't be rushed or forced. It's either meant to be or not.

****

It was not in Liam's plans to fall asleep at Zayn's house, in Zayn's bed...along with Zayn under him. But it happened and he's so content, so happy. 

He's awake from a text, glancing at the name.

Dera.

"Shit. Not now." It would suck to have to leave _right now_. But he reads the text anyway, praying to God that it's not a new mission that he have to complete immediately or in short notice.

_New lead on thief. Male, 20s, possible middle eastern descent and name is Malik. Research, find him and kill this motherfucker._

At least 'Dera didn't give a deadline. Liam could start tomorrow on finding the target. He throws his cell on the nightstand next to the bed, snuggling closer to Zayn. He can smell cigarettes and fruit on Zayn. It smells good and Liam just moans, then kisses Zayn's forehead.

"So beautiful." He whispers. He gives another kiss to Zayn's cheek. Zayn is still asleep. Not even kisses could wake this man up. 

Liam tries to go back to sleep but his thirstiness decides to erupt. So he sneaks out of Zayn's bed quietly, walking to the kitchen for a glass of water. He finishes it, basking in the peace and quiet of Zayn's home. It feels so domestic and Liam always wanted that.

More paintings caught his eye and it's a painting of Zayn himself, posing kind of, in a cute way and staring off into whatever he's gazing at. Liam looks at every shade, every color and it's magnificent and so well done. He see a signature at the bottom and reads it.

_Zayn Malik._

Malik.

Oh.

****

Isn't the universe a bitch? He find someone that he like and he have to kill....that someone. The universe is truly a bitch. 

The decription accurately fitted Zayn. The name, Malik, gave it away. Now, Liam is ordered to kill him.

He stood, staring at that signature about about twenty minutes, cursing and feeling anger boils. He's not sure about what he's angry about. He's angry at himself, being forced to kill people. He's angry at his boss, for not having the top notch system so that Zayn wouldn't have the chance or ability to hack into it. He's angry at Zayn.....for being there and being cute and lovable. Also, for being a target and stealing from 'Dera.

"Damn it, Zayn. Damn it. You fuckin' idiot."

"Why are you calling me an idiot?" 

Liam didn't notice Zayn standing behind him. He took a deep breath, turning around and faces his target.

"Because....you're so conceited. A painting of yourself?" Liam hope his smile is believable.

Zayn laughs, rubbing his eyes. "I know. I'm not conceited. Everyone does that." He looks around the dark kitchen before looking at Liam. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Liam nods, keeping his hands together behind his back.

"Then let's go back to sleep. It's too late to be talking about my vanity."

They both laughs at that, walking back to Zayn's bedroom. Zayn instantly fell asleep while Liam stayed up, thinking about whether he kills Zayn or not.

****

Harry feels like a fucking winner, a champion, the man of the fucking year. It wasn't difficult to find the Malik guy. Now's he in his car, waiting outside the guy's house. He arrived around 6AM, parked in front of Zayn Malik's home and just waited. It's time to kill the bastard who stole money from 'Dera. 

He notice another car was parked in the driveway and it is the same car that Liam drives. Harry didn't worry much about that because there's no way in hell that Liam would be in there with Zayn Malik.

Usually, Liam would call or text to inform Harry about his finished jobs so Harry wouldn't waste time, trying to find an already dead person.

Two hours later, Gondera calls.

Harry answers. "Yes sir?"

_"What's the deal?"_

"I'm outside his house now. Just give me a few moments and I'll make my move. I'm waiting on this fucker."

_"Okay. Finally. And let Liam know."_

Speak of the devil. Harry watches the front door opens and Liam steps out, walking to his car. "Liam?!"

_"Liam? What happened, Harry? Harry? Answer me? Is he alright?"_

Harry tries to breathe again, shaking his head. "Yeah, he's fine. I guess, um. I don't know. I'll call you back, 'Dera." He hangs up, watching Liam more. Harry assumes that Liam had beat him and just killed the malik guy. Apparently, he's wrong when he sees Malik walking out of the house and rushing to the driver's window of Liam's car. Zayn gives something to Liam, Harry couldn't see what it was......then they kiss. They kissed.

Shock takes over Harry.

"Mother.....fucker."

****

"Is he dead or not?" Gondera asks, with a cigar in one hand and a glass of tequila in the other.

Harry is quiet, sitting in the chair with a defeated slouch. He feels like a failure and he feel confused about seeing Liam with the target.

"Harry? Answer me. There's something you're not telling me and I know it." 'Dera sets down his drink and takes a hit of his cigar. This is one of those moments where Gondera is terrifying. You never want to get on the bad side of this man.....clearly.

"Oh, Harry....my dear, successful nephew...." 'Dera gets up from his comfy chair, walking around the desk and behind Harry. "You know that it is never a good idea to keep secrets from me. I would go utterly livid. You know me..."

Harry sets his hands on the desk, looking down and still not speaking.

"I take it that you won't say anything then." Gondera shrugs, impaling the burning end of his cigar on top of Harry's hand. "TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ISN'T HE DEAD? WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS LIAM? WHAT....THE...FUCK...IS...GOING...ON?!"

Harry sobs, wincing at the pain on his hand. He couldn't take it anymore. He's not strong enough. "They was together. I saw them together." He cries, choking at his words. "Liam was with Malik."

Words can't express how ashamed Harry felt when seeing the look on Gondera's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

*A week later*

For some reason, Harry really wanted to see Liam. He called him, talking frantically and begging him to visit so they could 'talk'. Liam confirms to Harry that he will visit and got out of bed to get dressed. 

Harry didn't know that he disrupted Liam and Zayn's lovemaking.

"I'll be back soon. Just gotta make a quick stop, baby." Liam informs to Zayn, kissing him on the cheek and forehead. 

Zayn nods, still laying in Liam's bed. "Okay. Don't be too long."

Liam smiles, putting on his shoes. "You know I won't be." He hurries, grabbing his keys and shutting the door behind him.

On his mind for the entire trip to Harry's mansion, he wonders what the hell they needed to talk about.

****

"Good luck, Liam."

"Thank you." Liam says to Harry after a nice hug. As he were about to leave, Harry stops him. 

"Wait, hold on." Harry starts scanning his giant book shelf, looking for a particular book. He mumbles some words which sound like 'Shakespeare, Shakie, Shakie' and 'romeo, juliet, romeo, juliet.' Liam is confused, becoming impatient.

"Ah! Here we go." Harry pulls out a big, black book with gold letters. He opens it, taking out a small, brown tube and hands it to Liam. "Here.....for just in case, you know?" 

Harry is crazy, Liam thought. But he's only being helpful, a good friend and Liam appreciates that.

"Okay...thank you. Just in case, huh?" Liam looks at the tube then at Harry. They share knowing smiles. Harry pulls Liam in for another hug, nearly crying.

"I'm sorry, Leemo. I'm really sorry and I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." Liam can feel tears dropping and wetting his suit jacket. "I have to go." They break out of their hug and Harry has never wanted to not let go so bad.

****

Liam goes in the bedroom with a large platter holding two cups of tea, cookies and sweets. "I got some treats, Zayn." He announces with a sweet tone. Zayn smiles at Liam's thoughtfulness, feeling too relaxed and flattered in the bed. 

"Fuckin' good. I got an intense sweet tooth." He happily grabs a chocolate chip cookie, munching on the warm and gooey goodness. Liam takes a bite too, groaning because he _loves_ chocolate. Zayn starts on a second cookie, sipping some hot, green tea to wash the cookie down.

"Tastes great. I like this. I feel like a housewife being pampered." He giggles and Liam chuckles, agreeing because yeah, Zayn is little bit feminine than Liam. And smaller. He wouldn't disagree or feel bad about labelling Zayn as the woman of the house....or relationship.

They finish their tea as well, Zayn drank most of his. Liam only had a few sips.

"I like this too. It make me feel like it's worth it." Liam shares quietly, rubbing his hand on Zayn's back. 

"Yeah." Zayn agrees but there's something sad in his voice. Liam heard it. 

Liam looks down at Zayn, who is snuggling under his arm. "Do you really think so? You sound so....unsure. Is this....worth it?" His jaws clenches, and he holds his breath.

Zayn sighs loud enough, untangling himself from Liam and getting out of bed. "I don't know. We have to see right now." Zayn picks up a bag that was hidden under the bed. He digs in it, pulling out a glock and shot Liam in the shoulder.

"FUCK! Aah! What the fuck, Zayn?!"

"I'm not stupid, Liam. I know who you are. You was supposed to kill me but you didn't.....that's really dumb, you know?" He sits on the end of the bed and Liam moves further away, planning to attack soon. "Oh, by the way, I got rid of all your weapons. If you move, I will put a bullet through your eyes."

Liam is frozen, and silent.

"Good." Zayn comments. "I mean, you had a chance to get rid of me. More than one chance. And you're so blinded by, I don't know, a crush, and you wouldn't do your job?! God, this was easy. Piece of cake, really."

"I thought you could be different." Liam admits. Some tears forms in his eyes. He would hate to cry now; to show weakness.

"Do I still seem different?" Zayn waves the gun in the air, laughing at Liam's misery. "Dumb shit. I'm sorry but I gotta finish my job."

Liam didn't even feel the second bullet entering his chest and the third one rushing through his stomach. He feels numb, in bliss. He's dying....and he's laughing.

Zayn's eyebrows come together in confusion, tilting his head. He thinks Liam is insane. Who laughs while dying? Liam continues to laugh, almost cackling maniacally, forcing more blood to gush out of his wounds.

"What's fuckin' funny?" Zayn asks. 

Zayn feels weird now, almost drugged. Painful tingles travels from his chest to his entire body as Liam is still breaking and dying in laughter. "I put....ha ha...poison in your tea. So not only I die....you die too, baby. I finished my job and you finished yours."

The gun drops out of Zayn's hand, due to the paralysis. He can't move and he can't breathe, dropping to the floor and his muscles spasms slightly. Four pupils fills out as both Liam and Zayn takes their last breaths.


End file.
